Miss Berselion
by ROBINON
Summary: Irene Berselion is a single mum with her teenage daughter Erza Berselion after she kicked out her husband for cheating on her with her childhood friend Anna heartfilia. Irene is a teacher at Alvarez High school she is the head of year six in the school. what will she do when the new teacher comes in and she starts to get feelings for this man (Acnologia x Irene)
1. Chapter 1

Irene Berselion is a single mu with her teenage daughter Erza Berselion after she kicked out her husband for cheating on her with her childhood friend Anna heartfilia. Irene is a teacher at Alvarez High school she is the head of year six in the school.

Irene is woken at 6:30 in the morning from her horrible alarm that would always ring through her ears making her have a slight headache which wasn't helped by working until 2:30 in the morning the night before thanks to invel giving her reports to do with a new teacher that was staring the next day. she reaches across her bed then she turns off the alarm, she walks into her large bathroom. After ten minutes she steps out of her shower and she starts to get dressed. She puts on a pencil skirt that showed off her curves then she puts on a white shirt and her black blazer. After ten minutes she puts on her make. Irene walks down stairs to the kitchen seeing her daughter Erza angrily mumbling as she pours coffee for Irene. Irene instantly gets a feeling that her ex-husband has done something to upset Erza.

"what has your father done this time and don't lie to me saying it's nothing because I know when you are lying to me"

Erza hands her mother a coffee and she sighs slightly.

"Michael drunk called me last night again that's that tenth time this week and it's on Wednesday"

Irene feels her anger rise and she takes out her phone and unlocks her phone then she calls her ex-husband. She walks into the living room so Erza won't hear that she couldn't hear She hears a deep voice make a sound that kind of sounds like a hello.

"What on earth gives you the right to call Erza in the middle of the night! You know that you can only see her at the weekend at the end of the month not to drunk call her whenever you feel like it! this is better be the last time you call her on a school night! I told you yesterday to never call Erza unless it's actually important not when you are hammered!"

Irene can hear Michael groan from his headache because of her yelling at him while she had started to pace in the living room.

"can you please not yell I have a migraine and you yelling isn't helping me"

"that's what you get for drunk calling Erza ten times in the last two days! If this continues I will call the police for harassment got that Michael!"

Irene hears a woman talk in the background on the other end of the call and she instantly recognises the voice which makes her blood boil just by thinking about Anna

"is that Irene? Let me talk to her"

Irene quickly hangs up the call she couldn't stand hearing Anna's voice anymore even after three years she hated Anna not for marrying her ex-husband but for lying to her when Irene was still married to Michael then Anna told Michael should get full custody of Erza shortly after Irene and Michael got divorced luckily the judge saw Michael as unfit to look after Erza full took deep breaths before she walks back in to the kitchen. Erza was thinking about her "dad" and how much she hated him, ever since erza caught her father cheating on her mum she saw him for what he truly was a lying,drunk,cheating,lazy,stupid and complete dick to her mum. erza knew how busy her mum is during school but the second the bell rings for home time Irene would stop everything is doing just to help her but mostly she would help erza with her homework.

irene broke the long silence which caused erza to jump slightly"did you get your homework done? can you please tell me if i'm picking up your boyfriend jellal from school again"

erza blushed at the mention of jellal "h-he isn't my boyfriend mum"

"if he isn't your boyfriend then my name is bob"

erza doesn't look at her mum knowing she has i'm right look which she only use when she is teasing her so she had to quickly change the subject."i did finish all my homework thank you for helping me with it"

"your very welcome"

once it turned eight a clock erza stared to pack her bag for the school day then she puts on her shoes. Irene washed the dishes from the morning and she picks up the car keys from hook that was next to fridge, she then puts on her black high heels, she hears her phone ring so she picks it up to see Anna calling her and she declines the call.

"erza! are you ready yet I've got to be early today for the new teacher Apologia so ill be in the car" she walks out the house and to her car

erza quickly grabs her house keys and school bag the she runs to the car.

"sorry i was looking for nastu's jotter for Miss Yesta"

"did he leave it again and i have a hard enough time with Dimaria without having Natsu making her mad."

the car journey went very quickly as Irene and erza talk about what they are going to do for the day.

 **i know this isn't very long but this is the best i could do~ thank you for reading my fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Irene sat in her office waiting for the new teacher Acnologia, she had been waiting since 8:50 it was now 9:30 she is well known for being very impatient and this was beginning to really irritated by him being so late. She reaches for her phone and she calls up the front office that was right next to the staff entrance while she checks her emails to see if she has gotten email from Acnologia but she hadn't got anything.

"this is Irene has Acnologia came in yet?"

"yes he is here but your ex husband has derided to have a work with him and now we think Micheal is going to her him please hurry over here"

"i'll be right there" she quickly grabs her biggest stapler from her desk draw then she walks out of her office slamming the door behind quickly walked to the front office, she sees Micheal yelling at Acnologia which caused her blood to boil.

"LISTEN HERE MAN I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE BUT YOU AREN'T GOING TO MY WOMAN AND YOU DIFFERENTLY NOT TAKING MY JOB GOT THAT!"

Michael yells at Acnologia as he pushes Acnologia back, irene wanted to see what would Acnologia do so she watches them quietly.

Acnologia tried to stay calm but he had been stuck with Michael yelling at him since he walked into the school. "Iike I told you I'm here for being the new head of the fifth years can you please let me go meet Miss Belserion I'm late as it is"

Michael punches Acnologia right in the face which causes Acnologia to get angry he then makes a fist and goes to punch Michael in the face but irene throws her stapler at Michael's face which causes him to fall back.

"MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU GOT FIRED SIX YEARS AGO AND I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK TO THIS SCHOOL!"

Acnologia looks at her as she was yelling at Michael, he couldn't help but see how beautiful she was,her beautiful scarlet hair that had been put up in a bun, her skirt that hugged her body which showed off her curves and her white shirt showed off her cleavage,her lips looked so soft and he couldn't help but want to kiss her.

Michael looked at her with shocked face not knowing what she would do since the last time she saw him in the school she punched him the face and kicked him in the balls.

"H-hey honey H-how long have you been there " he quickly got to his feet, he walks over to her and he goes to kiss her but irene knees him in the balls.

"LONG ENOUGHT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR PLAN WAS! AND I'M NOT YOUR HONEY MICHAEL!"

She walks past Acnologia then she grabs Michael's shirt and she drags him out of the building once she stood outside the building she pushes Michael to the ground, Erza had a free period and she was sitting in the wall when she saw her mum and her "dad" so she walked over the door and opened it just enough to see everything that was happening.

"IF YOU COME HERE AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE ERZA AGAIN!"

Micheal scrambled to his feet "YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS UP IRENE ONE DAY YOU WILL LOSE ERZA TO ME! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER TOO! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN TWO MONTHS!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S THE 1ST YOU SEE HER ON THE 15TH SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE HER AND UNLIKE YOU I LET HER PICK WHEN SHE SEE'S YOU! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU I DON'T MAKE HER SEE YOU!

Micheal raises his hand into the air the he punches her in the face leaving a red mark on irene's cheek. then Micheal would kick irene's knee which caused her to fall onto one knee, the sad truth Micheal would always hurt Irene when she would yell at him luckily erza never saw him hit Irene until now, Erza saw her mum fall onto her knee, the second irene's knee touched the ground erza grabbed her metal pen, Acnologia may have not known Irene but couldn't stand by and watch a woman get hurt by a man but before he got a chance to get Micheal ,Erza ran over to Micheal and she stabbed him in the arm with her pen. Acnologia just stood there completely shocked by what was happening.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MUM!"

Micheal howled in pen as he held onto his arm tightly. "FUCKING BITCH" Micheal goes to punch her but Irene quickly grabbed his leg and pulls hard making Micheal fall to the floor. Acnologia couldn't stand another second watching situation that was happening in front of him so he runs after Micheal who had started to his car, erza watched Acnologia run after her "dad" as she helped her mum up onto her feet. once Micheal and his car was out of sight Irene looked erza who was looking very concerned as she looked at her mum"erza i'm okay please go back to class" erza slowly nodded then she walks back into the big hall to join her friends Juvia,Natsu and Mirajane. Irene and Acnologia thought the drama was over but Anna heartfilia walked to clean up the main entrance (Anna is the only janitor in the school).

"Acnologia what are you doing here?"

Acnologia turned around to see his ex fiance that hadn't seen since she ran off with this random jerk, she didn't even bother to speak to him in person all she did was leave her ring on the table with a note saying "you aren't the one". It took him so long to get over her after six years of dating each other he thought they would get married but he was very wrong. Irene looked at Acnologia then Anna as she walked over to Acnologia

"you both know each other?" she only looked at Acnologia

"yes Anna is my ex fiance"

Irene looked at Anna then she took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she spoke.

"Anna,Acnologia is going to be the new head of the fifth years that is only thing you need to know now Mr Dragnof i think it's time i show you your office don't you agree?"

he nods his head at her then the both of them walk away from Anna, Irene walked to his new office which was right next to her, Irene opened the office the door showing him an office with a dark wood desk with two chairs facing to the desk

"your login is in the left draw along with a record on every pupil in fifth year, there will be an assembly tomorrow so be on time"

 **thank you for reading this chapter and i hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. let the game begin

Irene spent over two hours with Acnologia showing him how to log on to the school system,showing him around the school and telling him what Itime is (its 30 minutes of studding for all the students in a class before interval). it was now 12:30 and Acnologia was alone in his office reading reports on a student called Natsu Dragneel who always get's into fights with another student called Gray Fullbuster, he looked over sixteen that was about the two boys fighting over the little things like,who won the race or who has got a better mark in a test. Irene heard the lunch time bell ring at 1:00, she continue working until she heard a knock on the door fifteen minutes to see erza standing there with two cups of tea and sandwiches, she nodded at her daughter to come into the office. erza walked into the office,she put the tea on the desk and sat in front of her mum.

"mum...i was wondering if you could come see my hockey match today after school?" erza was captain of the girl hockey team and she played with the school's female rugby team.

irene smiled kindly at Erza "I always come to your matches and I'll make sure your new head of year come along to now go see your friends"

Erza smiles at her mum then she left the office with her own food back to the table with her friends which was lucy,Natsu,Gray,Juvia,Mirajane and wendy, lucy was Anna's niece and she would always stand up for Anna even when Anna was in the wrong.

"my mum will try to make it and she will try to get our new head of year to come as well"

"Juvia won't be able to make it since juvia has swimming today Gray~sama will you come watch juvia?" juvia hugged gray's arm.

"get off my arm juvia" he tries get his arm free from juvia's iron grip but it didn't work.

"That's alright juvia I'll tell coach you can't make" Erza smiled at Juvia.

The rest of the day went quickly with Erza having double History with Jellal one of her closest friends. at 3:20 she went down to the PE department,she went down to the girl changing room and she got ready for the match against Sabertooth the high school.

Irene look at the at her clock seeing it's 3:30,she walked out her office then she knocked on the door to Acnologia's office

"hey I'm going to go watch the Fifth years Hockey match? we are the Alvarez Dragons and we are against the Sabertooth tigers" she leans on the door while she looked at him, Acnologia looked up at her, he looked at her thick thighs then he slowly looked up at her body, he looked at her large breasts and when he made eye contact with her,he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"I do hope you aren't trying to seduce me by using hockey" he picks up his long black jacket and he walked over to her. She looks up at him, he wasn't that much taller than him but she was 5,11 and he was 6,3. She smirks slightly at him then she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her,she makes their lips only centre meters apart then she whispers to him

"If I were to seduce you I won't have done it in school and I would be sitting on your desk wearing a lot less than this" She looks into his eyes then she pulls away from him and she walks ahead of him. He blushed bright red then he walked behind her all the up to the top pitch.

"let's hope our Dragons show the tigers a real game" he walks with her to a the seats around the pitch, to see both teams warming up for the game,after a few minutes a large crowd surrounded the started the game erza scored her first goal after five minutes into the game, Minerva pushes Erza out of the way but Mirajane took the puck off Minerva and she hit it into the goal making the crowd chant out. Acnologia looked at irene who was clapping her hands along with the chants.

"So Miss Belserion how long have you been coming to the matches?"

"I've been coming to the matches ever since erza joined the team, i also go watch her play rugby with the local team you come along some time and i come here to show Erza that whatever she does I'm here to support her unlike her father and my Ex husband who couldn't even show up for her birthday last year."

"I'll come to watch the rugby with you if you come watch be boxing deal?"

She looked at him then she nodded at him.

"you got a deal Acnologia"

"how long have you been divorced for?"

"not long enough" she watches the game very closely to see if anyone was trying to start a fight and Acnologia laughs slightly as he looks at her.

"Well Miss Belserion i hope you and i get closer and maybe i will get you on my desk like you said"

She shakes her head as she smirks slightly.

"oh come on that worth a least a chuckle"

"i don't laugh that much" she looks at him then she pats his knee "you will learn that soon enough."

"If i can make you laugh by the end of the week i get to take you out on a date" he takes hold of her hand and he looks into her eyes. she could feel the warmth of his hand it made her cold hand warm slightly.

"what do I get if i win?" She looks at him getting interested and she leans into him knowing she could make him blush.

"you get to pick what i wear for my next boxing match deal?"

"Deal i hope you enjoy being in drag" she shakes his hand then she looks back at the match

Once the games was over leaving Sabertooth with 3-9 and Alvarez winning,the whole team celebrated by picking up Erza and Mirajane who kept getting the puck off Minerva and making most of the goals,once they put Erza down over to her mum then she hugged Irene tightly. Acnologia looked at the both of them as he clapped his hands.

"well done erza you were very good out there" he smiled at the young red head

"thank you Sir i'm glad you enjoyed the match i hope to see you at more of our matches"

"remember erza you need to get changed quickly so I can take you and your team out to get your pizzas" Erza nodded at her mum then she ran back to her team. Irene stands up and she looks at acnologia

"do you want to come along?"

"only if you let me pay for the drinks"

"that would be 15 pounds" she holds her hand out to him wanting the money but he smirks at her and he take her hand then he kisses it, she blushes slightly then she takes back hand.

"you really are weird you know that Acnologia" she chuckles then she walks away into the school building with him.

he laughs"i believe you just laughed that means you are going out with me on Friday" he wraps his arm around her shoulders then she pushes off his arm.

she pouts slightly then she smirks at him

"dammit well a bet is a bet but you need to get Erza's approval and believe me many have tried and many have failed so good luck"

she walked in front of him and into her office swaying her hips side to side,he stared at her butt as he shallows hard and he walks into his office

"I'll get her approval don't worry Miss Belserion." he looks across the hall to the door to Irene's office with her name on it and he smirks slightly.

 **thank you for reading this chapter~**


	4. chapter 4

Irene sat in her office knowing that acnologia would never get permission from erza since she has tried to date since the divorce but erza would always hate whom ever she was dating much like Irene's father Colonel general Leonid Belserion he served the Russian army for twelve years he married Hilda Mackenzie, Irene lost her mother when she was fifteen the day before Irene's birthday which caused her to hate her birthday for four years,she spent her 18 drinking with her father in a pub then she went home and cried most of the night because she missed her mum so much. On her twentieth she had been dating Micheal for a year he said he would take her anywhere she wanted, she told him that she wanted to go to Russia but Micheal took her to Spain because he thought Irene's parents were Spanish when they were Russian and Scottish which caused Irene's father to yell at Micheal in Russian because he was so angry at Micheal but Micheal didn't understand a word he said so Micheal said "I don't speak Spanish Le" Irene translated what Micheal said which caused Leonid to grab Micheal by the hair he kick Micheal out the house and he took Irene to Russia himself ever since then he always hated Micheal. Irene grew up speaking Russian to her father because of his English was not very good and English to her mother. Irene would often hear about her Father's war stories growing up,Irene knew her joined the day he turned 18 then he left once she was one years old. Alyosha did go to Irene's wedding with Micheal but he got more angry when he found out that Micheal "forgot" to send the inventions out to Irene's family, Irene had to hold her father back from beating up Micheal and Micheal didn't help when he was speaking in a terrible Spanish accent to Leonid. Irene ended up letting Leonid go when Micheal said "listen Le i don't want any Russians here ruining the wedding and anyway Irene could use something normal for once, heck she hasn't got a normal dad and she hasn't even got a mum" Irene let her father go then Leonid he punched Micheal in the face knocking him into a table,Micheal looked at Irene for help she didn't help him up after all Micheal knew how much she missed her mum and how much she wanted her mum to be there at her wedding. after that day Irene never let her father see Micheal again but they did see each other at Erza's birth.

Irene takes Erza to see Leonid and all go out fr dinner at a Russian owned restaurant that close to were close to the town centre, they would spend hours just talking about the past over what had happened the last week. Irene would always get another vodka bottle from her father every time he saw her,Irene would give him a beer for the dinner and then she would give him a lift home or to the rugby club where he use to play now he couches the team.

Erza looked up to her grandfather because no matter whatever hit him he would always come back ten times harder and he was teaching her Russian so she could understand him better instead of her asking her mum what he said. Erza keeps asking him to teach her Russian swears but he said not until she is sixteen but he does help her to learn Sombo and Systema because where the school there is always a chance of someone getting attacked because the crime area close by. Leonid was well known because he was the school's best couch for rugby and he would teach the school Sombo.

when Irene snapped out of thinking about her father and the past she saw that Acnologia was speaking to erza outside the door.

"i'm going to be your new year so i hope we can get along so come along to my office anytime and i'll leave you to speak with you mother" he smiled at her then he walks along the hall way.

Acnologia bumped into a woman with light green hair.she had a mega phone,she was wearing black shorts with yellow diamonds all over and she looked right at him.

"Oh so you are the new fifth year head Acnologia"

He looked at her. "Yes I am and you are?"

"Brandish the hall monitor of this god damm high school" She looked him up and down then she whispers to herself "Lesbian"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He looks brandish

"I didn't say anything but i should tell you to watch out for the sixth year Grace Lewis" She looks around quickly then she whispers to Acnologia " not only does she like a third year but she also has keeps making moves on the fifth year Gray Fullbuster I've had to give her detention a few times because of the way she acts so you better watch out"

 **That's the end of the chapter i know it's short and i did update for a while I'm sorry**


End file.
